


Season shorts

by QueenofCheese (Supertights)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Hunk (mentioned) - Freeform, Lance (mentioned) - Freeform, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/QueenofCheese
Summary: A series of short fics based around moments in season 1-7. Spoilers ahoy for season 7!





	Season shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season one, pilot. In a battle of wills, Keith and Pidge are closely matched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 based on a cool comic by siriusdraws. You can see it at: http://siriusdraws.tumblr.com/post/164434516700/siriusdraws-big-mood-matt-shiro-and-keith-being

Pidge’s nose wrinkled at the man who’d been thrust into his hands by, what was his name? Oh yeah, Keith. Shiro was heavy as hell, not only from the metal arm that Pidge itched to get a closer look at, but because he was a fully grown unconscious man with muscles to burn. He blew a breath out in a huff. Shiro smelt like ozone but his clothing stank of sweat and old blood.

Keith leapt to sit at the controls and gave Pidge an appraising glance. Something clicked in his eyes as he reached back to stabilise Shiro’s wobbly position. “Big guy! Trade places with short stuff.”

Clutching Shiro closer, Pidge frowned. “Wait!”

Keith didn’t even turn and look at him when he said, “Drop Shiro and I drop you all.”

Oh he was a real firecracker. It felt like he’d do it too. “It’s fine! I can hold him!” Pidge adjusted slightly, clamping his thighs around the bike and wedging Shiro between them. Why did he have to be so damn big and heavy?

“Are you an _idiot_ ? Shiro is _twice_ your size!”

Keith’s confrontational attitude reminded Pidge of Iverson of all people but he wouldn’t, no, couldn’t budge on this. He had to be in on the rescue, _had_ to be there when Shiro woke up. “But--”

Teeth bared, Keith growled, “Switch. _Now_.”

Pidge leaned into his charge, holding him in place with every iota of strength he had and the iron will not to be denied the opportunity based on something so arbitrary as his physical size. “N-no! Please, I… I can do this.” They eyed each other over Shiro, neither backing down or looking away. “I’ll hold him. I promise!” Hunk hadn’t moved at all, frozen in place between two battling personalities.

Something flickered behind those purple eyes. What was that? Recognition?

“I…” said Pidge, anxious and swallowing down fears that had begun to surface. Did Keith know him from before? He knew Shiro. He might’ve known Matt. It was a possibly that Pidge hadn’t accounted for.

“Okay,” said Keith suddenly, the fire was gone from his eyes.

“Huh?” Pidge felt the bottom fall out of his worries in a rush of confusion. If he _had_ been recognised, Keith wasn’t saying anything and continued to entrust Shiro with him anyway. Pidge was safe for now and they had Shiro.

Even if he looked like he’d aged a decade for the year he’d been gone; but if _he_ was alive then it was only logical that Pidge’s father and brother were alive as well. Shiro would have answers. He had too.

Hope was a dagger pointed at Pidge’s heart...

“Okay,” repeated Keith absently, turning away, his mouth curving ever so slightly with a trace of something almost soft in his face. The bike roared to life and he grinned fiercely as they accelerated away from their pursuers.

Lance screamed, Hunk screamed, Pidge screamed. It was terrifying and strangely cathartic at the same time. All they had to worry about was surviving the ride, everything else would work itself out.


End file.
